leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heyahey/Edited!: Dylan, The Sword of Honor
Dylan Mightblade, the Sword of Honor is a custom champion in the League of Legends. Abilities Seconds. }} Dylan's Next basic attack will strike fatally the opponent, dealing additional damage, and healing himself for a percentage of the damage dealt. The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and will reset the autoattack timer, but it can't trigger Sword Breaker's 3rd strike. |leveling = of total dealt damage |cooldown = |cost = 35 / 45 / 55 / 65 / 75 |costtype = mana |range = 150 }} Every third attack on the same target deals additional physical damage equal to a percentage of the Target's maximum Health (capped at 350 against monsters), reduces the target's attack damage by 10%, and grants Dylan bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = of target's max. health }} Dylan charges forward, dealing damage to any enemy on his path. Upon colliding with an enemy champion or upon reactivation, Dylan will lift enemies in front of him, knocking them up for 0.75 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 85 / 90 / 95 / 100 / 105 |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 / 125 / 150 |costtype = Mana |range = 950 }} Lore Those who say 'Life on Noxus its nothing more than kill, steal and survive' are telling the truth. I remember the orphanage where i lived, it was a peaceful place, free from all the bloodthirst of Noxus. The day i was adopted, possibly, was going to be the best day of my life, i always dreamed to have a family, and learn how does it feels to have a good life. But it was not as i thought. I was adopted by the Darkwill Family, finally thinking that my life would change, i was right on that, that it was going to change, but to worse. Even when the life i had was horrible, i learned to be a good swordsman at a young stage, and even more important, to defend those who needed to be defended. But nothing on Noxus is beautiful for long time, the day i was caught trying to defend an old beggar man from two noxians guards, at my early age of 15 years, i thought it was going to be the last day of my life, as my death sentence was marked to be soon... The day i was going to be executed, as a gift for the Noxian High Command, was interrupted by the Demacian Dauntless Vanguard, invaded Noxus and canceled my execution...forever. Some of us that were rescued from the claws of Noxus, were assigned to some families, and for my luck, i was assigned to the Mightblade house, a prestigious family of swordsmans that raised my ideals, and showed me the true valor of a family. 20 Years passed since that day, and now that the League of Legends opened its doors, i knew i had to do something: Fight in name of the Mightblade House, Fight in name of those who cannot defend themselves, and show the Noxians what a survivor can do. The honor of a warrior does not reside on the death of its enemies, but in the hearth of the people that he seeks to protect -Dylan Quotes Upon Selection In name of the Mightblade House, Lets fight together, my friend! Movement Fear is the first of many enemies Believe in those who believe in you Protect the weak Even those who have nothing can give their lives There is nothing to fear, i'm on it! Nice day for a fight, uh? I shall not fail! Strong soul, Strong sword! Hope is never away from you Attacking Wanna Fight?! Give me your best strike! Come on! This is the best you can do? Slash the Sky! Joke *Dylan grab his sword and swing it extremely fast, cutting the air in front oh him* Quick as a butterfly... sting like a bee! HYAAAAAAAAAAA!! Watch out... i can do this with your neck!! Taunt *Dylan thrusts his sword into the ground, then rises strongly grabbing his sword* Are you ready.. to fight?! Lets Fight... for Honor!! In the name of the Mightblade house... We shall Fight! Upon triggering Mightblade Protection United we Stand! The family will always be with you, no matter what Upon Using Slash the Heavens Slash the Heavens with your Sword! Quickly and Deadly! Upon Using Family Honor Behold, the power of Mightblade!!! DEMACIAAA!! Trivia TBA What's Next? Possibly some conceptual art about this guy, but it will take some time :T Edit: Rebalanced Dylan :T Changes: -Added Lore and Quotes :DD -Changed his base stats -Reduced Q AD Ratio and a bit of the base Damage -Reduced W Max health damage and scale, and changed the Attack speed for a Movement speed buff -Reduced E Range from 1000 to 550 -Family honor direction can be changed like Vel'Koz Lazor -Reduced its ChuckNorrism (?) Category:Custom champions